


Love you too, man.

by oh_calamiitty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Percy Jackson, Fat Shaming, Insecure Percy, Intentional overeating, Jason may or may not have a thing for Percy's chub, M/M, Overeating, Percy is teased, Percy's love handles aaaah, Weight Gain, my first chubby kink fic pls forgive me, ok but i can't believe there is no chubby!percy, well uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_calamiitty/pseuds/oh_calamiitty
Summary: Percy knows he's gained a bit of weight in the past year.But it's a little mortifying when Jason doesn't even recognize him.[This was a prompt from roundelet's chubby prompt generator!]





	Love you too, man.

* * *

 

"Well, fuck."

Percy sighed, watching as the button of his jeans skittered across the floor. It was a regretful decision, on his part, to wear jeans that were at least two sizes too small. After all he's consumed today (three glasses of milk, six blue pancakes drenched in maple syrup, three eggs, five sausages, two pieces of toast, a peanut butter chocolate granola bar, and now two grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches drenched in grease and butter, a sizable bowl of tomato soup, and chili cheese fries), he should've known the button was going to pop off sooner or later. So instead, he huffed and resorted to rubbing small circles his swollen tummy that sat on his lap. Sadly, he figured, he would have to sit there for 10 more minutes before his "godly" metabolism kicked in. But as Percy glanced down to survey the damage of his lunch, he guessed there wasn't much his metabolism could do these days.

"Oh my gods," He heard one demigod off to his right, who was barely containing their laughter, "The fat ass ate so much that  _he can't even stand_. Wait-" They paused, and Percy could clearly hear other demigods snickering, "Is that-? Oh my gods, he  _popped the button on his jeans_. What a glutton."

Percy flushed and ducked his head in shame. Gods, he needed to stop eating like this. By the time another war surfaces (which is looking to be pretty soon based on what Annabeth's cousin has gotten himself into), he'll be at least 300 pounds. But then again, it felt sogood to just sit back, relax, and occasionally (or, not-so-occasionally, seeing as how he had gotten so chunky in the past year) stuff himself.

"You look like you could use some help."

Percy looked up to see a tall blond with high cheekbones, broad shoulders, and a small, thin scar on his upper lip. Behind the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose were kind blue eyes. He offered a hand and smiled politely.

_Of course_ , the first time Jason sees him in a year, he was completely destroyed by his own gluttony. His own gut was sitting on his lap, for gods' sake!  _Fuck it_ , He thought, and took the taller demigod's hand, smiling weakly. "Thanks, bro. Sorry, you have to see me like this."

Jason simply nodded politely, heaving him up with a grunt. Percy wobbled for a few seconds, still getting used to his added weight. He's pretty sure he let out a deep belch on accident, which didn't help the fact that his face was as red as Dionysus' wine. "Sorry," He apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright." Jason gave his shoulder a gentle pat. "So, where's your cabin?" He asked, slipping a secure arm under Percy's armpit to steady him.

Percy blinked. Did he forget? But he pointed a finger in the direction nonetheless. Together they hobbled there in silence, excluding Percy's heavy breathing and infrequent burps.

"Wait–Uh, you're–?" Jason began as they approached Cabin 3. He glanced back and forth between the cabin and Percy about five times before he finally held his incredulous gaze on the latter. "Wait,  _Percy_? Oh, my gods, I didn't-" Jason spluttered, then burst out into small giggles, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of red (and it totally wasn't the most adorable thing Percy had seen ever). "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Perce. I didn't recognize you with  _this_." He cheekily poked the fattest part of his tummy then smirked, "You've been eating well."

Percy pouted childishly, swatting Jason's hand. "Fuck off, that  _hurts_ , man."

"But it's  _cute_!"

Jason wanted to slap himself. It's cute?  _What the hell_??

"At least somebody likes it," Percy murmured, his rubbing small circles into his belly with his thumb. "Everyone won't stop telling me how gross I am."

"You're not gross, Percy. They're just being assholes."

Percy snorted, "That's reassuring."

"I'm being serious! You look healthy."

"I didn't know healthy was being so fat that the button of your jeans popped."

"Your... The button came off?"

Percy sent him a look like,  _Really, that's what you're focused on?_  and sighed, "Yeah. And the dumb thing about that is I spent 20 minutes just trying to get it to  _button_. So much for all my hard work. " He rubbed the angry red spot under his gut, which had an obvious button imprint.

Jason needed to stop staring. But it was so  _hard_. Percy and his too-small shirt stretched across his soft pooch of his tummy. Percy and the plump flesh over his used-to-be pecs, exaggerated by his tight shirt. Percy and the swells of fat around his waist. Percy and his new and improved junk in the trunk. Just  _Percy_.

_Of all things to be aroused by, why did it have to be his bro's chub? And why Percy?_

"W-Well... I personally think," Jason took a deep breath,  _Gods, this was totally gonna screw him over_ , "I think it shouldn't matter. If you like how you look, that's all that's important."

And then Percy's eyes lit up and he smiled possibly the happiest little smile Jason had seen from him in a while. "Aw, thank you, man. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Jason valiantly ignored how his heart thumped crazily at that. Instead, he grinned back and gave Percy's soft back a small, reassuring pat. "Love you too, man."

* * *

 

 


End file.
